Cryomancer
by MFP
Summary: One-shot, post-MKX. Sub-zero receives news from his visitors.


Kuai Liang, also known as Sub-zero and Grandmaster of the reformed Lin Kuei, sits on his ice throne. Two Lin Kuei warriors come forward with two visitors following behind. After dismissing the two warriors, Sub-zero addresses the visitors.

"Colonel Sonya Blade. I did not expect you to come here personally." Sub-zero begins. "Usually, the ones who come here are your subordinates or your husband-"

"Ex-husband." Sonya Blade corrects.

Johnny Cage sighs. "And I thought we're a couple again after Cassie took down Shinnok."

"Shut it, Johnny."

Cage grins. "But being called 'Johnny' is good enough for me."

Sub-zero has been patient and decided to interrupt. "Colonel, what brings you here?"

Sonya knows Sub-zero wants to get on with the business. "We have interesting information regarding the Black Dragon-"

"Stop." Sub-zero interrupts. "The Lin Kuei pledged their lives in protecting Earthrealm from Outworld and Netherrealm invasions. The fight between the Black Dragon and Special Forces is none of the clan's business. If this is the reason why you came here, to seek my clan's help in stopping the Black Dragon, then you're wasting your time."

Instead of being insulted, Sonya smirks. "Don't worry. Everything I share today is not a waste of time. And I'll make it short."

Sub-zero's intrigued of what Sonya said. He looks at Cage and sees him nod before returning his attention on Sonya. "Very well. Continue."

"With Kano behind bars and their best men careful to avoid capture, the Black Dragon went into kidnapping children to train them as new recruits. Kidnapping do happen around the world but there's a certain case that captured my interest."

On cue, Cage gives Sonya a folder, which she hands it to Sub-zero. Sonya continues to talk while Sub-zero opens the folder and looks at the first page.

"The Black Dragon were attempting to capture twin boys, age ten, under the care of a single mother."

Sub-zero's eyes are fixated with the pictures of the mother and her sons. The mother has a heart-shape face, brown and wavy hair that reaches her shoulders, a gentle smile gracing her pink lips, a straight nose, and blue eyes expressing kindness and understanding. He met this woman long ago, the only one who comforted him during his lonely struggles. Her name is Jillian Neves...

Sonya sees that Sub-zero is barely listening to her but she continues to talk. "The reason why the Black Dragon wanted those boys because they learned that the twins are special. During the first kidnapping attempt, the twins froze their kidnappers." Sonya raises a brow knowingly. "I know three people who have the power of ice."

"And now there are five." said Sub-zero as he looks at the blue-eyed twin boys' pictures. The boys are truly alike, the only thing to know which one is who is by the way their hair is parted. One twin has most of his black hair falling on the left side, the other twin on the right. And their faces are like a younger version of Sub-zero.

Sub-zero looks at Sonya. "What happened to them?" he demands. "Did the Black Dragon have them?"

Cage answers for Sonya. "Fortunately, the latest kidnapping attempt failed because the kidnappers always ended up frozen. When we received word from the local police about this incident, Cassie and her team went to check on them. Right now, they're under the protection of the SF. By the way, those twins though... Are they-?"

"Yes." Sub-zero softly answers after he relaxes, knowing the mother and the twins are safe, then addresses Sonya. "You came here just to tell me this?"

"Yeah. The mother, Jillian, did mention that you'll learn about your sons' existence soon, even without the kidnapping incidents."

Sub-zero's mouth twitches to smile, remembering how wise her uncanny decisions are, before becoming serious again. He did a quick read on the first page. After a few minutes, he looks at Sonya and Cage wearing a skeptical expression.

"My sons can control water?" Sub-zero said.

"Yeah, they can." answers Sonya. "As what you read, those boys can't create ice like how you easily do it without the presence of water."

Sub-zero nods his head and a smile graces his face. "I see... So my sons can use water and ice." he said with a note of pride in his voice. He closes the folder, stands up from his throne and goes down the steps. "I want to see them, therefore I'll come with you."

"Of course you do." said Cage and they start walking. Cage continues to talk to Sub-zero. "You know what? It's interesting how your woman raised your boys. Did you know she enrolled them on a mix-martial arts class at an early age? Then she also encouraged them to-"

"I prefer to hear it from their mouths than yours." Sub-zero interrupts. "So I suggest you don't spoil me."

Sub-zero smiles as Sonya snickers at a comical-frowning Cage. He cannot wait to see Jillian again and meet his sons.

* * *

**Doesn't it suck that Kuai Liang never had a kid like Kenshi's Takeda to pass down his talent and repopulate the Cryomancer race?**

**Jillian = youthful beauty, Neves = snow**

**I got the idea of controlling water and ice from the TV show 'Avatar'.**

**MKX story mode has a lot of cliffhangers. I'm expecting a DLC.**

**Hope you folks enjoyed this one-shot.**


End file.
